


Beca

by Wynhaught_trash



Series: Facade series [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Backstory, F/F, becas dads a dick pass it on, loved the idea of beca having a sister, not too sad dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynhaught_trash/pseuds/Wynhaught_trash
Summary: A closer look at Beca's life before meeting Chloe





	Beca

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! due to popular demand ive decided to make this a multific! all my extra bits to do with the original story will be placed in the one series!! 
> 
> Although Chloe does not feature in this fic, I still recomend reading the original fic if you haven't, as this is giving more sense to the Beca I am writing!

Beca didn't exactly have the easiest childhood, what with her parents constantly fighting and inevitable divorce. It wasn't THAT bad either, though Beca can leave that fact down to having her sister there with her. Her sister, Jade, is only two years younger than her, and the pair had been inseparable since she was born. Their parents had already been fighting a lot, thinking adding another baby to the family would help matters. All it really did was delay the inevitable, but Beca couldn't be angry at this, I mean it did give her a sister. Jade was almost just like Beca, snarky, sarcastic and not the biggest fan of people invading her personal space. Physically they were pretty different, Jade having almost jet black hair and dark green eyes. One of the things Beca finds most annoying about her sister is the fact she developed the tall gene, at 5"7, her little sister almost towered over her. 

Even from a young age, Beca never really got along with her dad. It wasn't that she hated the man, well, not as a child anyway. It was the fact that he never seemed to care about Becas dreams. At age 3 little Beca would put on concerts for her family almost every night before bed. Singing her heart out to any song she could remember, ranging from 'old MacDonald' all the way to the spice girls (her mom always played their album in the car). Jade, if awake, would squeal and giggle at her sister, her mom would beam with pride and amusement. Her dad however, would wince at his daughters loud singing, mumbling to his wife that she shouldn't be encouraging it. Her mom would always ignore him, and bought a kid karaoke machine, giving it to her squealing daughter with a smug grin. 

By the time Beca was 5, her performances lessened, especially since her dad wouldn't sit down and watch any more, always saying he was too tired. Her mom would always watch, no matter how tired she was. Her performances now included her sister, who would do her best to keep up with her older sister. Beca was always patient though, often slowing down to help her. For the first 5 years of her life Beca had wanted to be a singer, that was until she became obsessed with listening to the radio. Her mom had recently bought her her own portable one, that she almost always has on a music station. When she told her mom she wanted to work on the radio, she was thrilled, jokingly saying that Beca was too pretty to be on the radio. Beca had asked her mom not to say it to her dad, saying he wouldn't be okay with it. Her mom looked perplexed at that, asking her why she would think that. Beca's only response was a small shrug, before walking away with slumped shoulders. 

Her parents had a huge fight that night. Beca heard her name mentioned multiple times.

Skip ahead two years and Beca finds herself standing outside her school, her sister clutching tightly at her hand. It was Jades first day of kindergarten, Beca insisting on walking her into her room. Beca has honestly never seen her sister so nervous, her little sister always being the more confident one of the two. Giving her sisters hand a gentle squeeze, they turn to give their mom one last wave before heading into the classroom. It's exactly how Beca remembers it. All the other children seem to be there. The pair head to find Jades cubby, Beca ensuring to give all the kids that look her way her most intimidating look, letting them know not to mess with her sister. She gives her sister a tight hug before leaving, pausing at the doorway to watch her, only fully leaving when she sees a young girl approach her with a nervous smile and some crayons. 

A couple months later and Beca finds herself and her mom sitting in the cramped auditorium, waiting for her sisters musical to start. Jade had made plenty friends, Beca knowing she would. Much like Beca, Jade has a passion for music, except ever since either of them can remember, her passion leaned more towards dance. Their mom had only recently agreed to let her join a dance club, and she was loving every second of it. Again, much like Beca, their dad didn't seem to approve of her dream of being a dancer, constantly putting Jade down for her love. His absence for the musical was not missed, having called before the show saying he would try his best to make it, but was stuck at work. Jade had simply listened to his excuse, then told him not to bother before walking backstage. It was only a school production, all the kids participating in some way. Jade had the lead, and was by far the best dancer and singer in her class. Beca was beaming with pride for her sister, and angry at their dad for not supporting this.

On Becas 8th birthday, her mom surprises her with breakfast in bed. It was her favourite, chocolate chip pancakes with caramel sauce drizzled on top, and a glass of chocolate milk. Her sister bounds into the room, massive grin in place as she hands her a handmade, slightly sticky card. Her sister was many things, an artist? not one of them. The card still made her smile, happy birthday written in sloppy handwriting (she had learnt how to spell it in school just to write the card for her) with a drawing of a dog on the front, covered in a tonne of gold glitter. She accepts her sisters hug, or well, attack, Jade giving her a sloppy cheek kiss, a rare form of affection from the young girl. 

Her mom brings in a pretty big present from the hallway for her daughter to open. Beca can't help the excited squeal that left her mouth at the sight of a copy of 'DJ hero', and the DJ set that goes along with the game. Beca had recently changed her mind of what she wanted to be after finally learning what a DJ was. It was like a light switch went off in her mind. Her mom had never seen her so excited or happy for anything, this was her way of telling her she supported her daughter. Plus, Beca had really wanted the game. Her dad was in work already, like he always was. It stung, but she was used to it by now. Ever since her parents big fight a few years ago, her dad hasn't said much on the topic of his daughters dreams. It hurt just as much as him saying he didn't think it was a good idea. To Beca it meant he didn't even care enough about it. 

It was only when Beca was 10 years old did the fighting get so much worse. Her dad was hardly ever around, barely acknowledging either of his children. Her mother looked sad, like she wasn't really there any more. It hurt the sisters to see her like that. Jade barely had any interactions with their dad, ignoring his kisses goodnight or hugs goodbye, outright refusing to do either. She didn't seem as upset about her dad's absence as Beca did, maybe it was because Beca had more time with him before? She didn't know. Much like herself, Jade has built fairly high walls when it comes to her feelings, even at 8 years old. Whenever the screaming got really loud, or fight too intense, Jade would run into Becas room, cuddling into her sisters side as Beca would switch on her TV, raising the volume until they couldn't hear any more. 

 

When Beca was 11 the fighting had stopped being so intense, but her house felt cold. Her mom buried herself into any task she could get her hands on, taking extra shifts at her job where she normally worked part time. She didn't smile much. Her dad was still barely at home, staying at the college he worked at late into the night, supposedly grading exams. Beca still wanted to be a DJ, wanted to make and mix music. Even she can admit she's good at mashing songs together, often messing around with two until she gets it right, asking her sister to help and test it out. Her sister really did have a great voice, she hopes to use it one day in her music. 

Beca found her mom crying in the kitchen one night not too long later, and slowly approaches her. Her mom had initially tried to hide the fact she was crying, assuming her daughters were both asleep. But Beca was persistent, and her mom stares at her for a moment, before affectionately running her hands down her daughters cheeks. She had only simple said that her dad had hurt her feelings. It was only years later that Beca found out that her mom found out her dad was cheating on her with a professor at his school. Apparently grading papers was actually fucking some other woman. Young Beca looked into her mom’s eyes and decided to use a word she had only just learned the meaning of in school.

"Why don't you just get a divorce."

It shocked her mother, but she knew she was right. Her mom wasn't happy, her dad was mean, it was simple really. After making some hot chocolate for the two of them, and chatting about other things, her mom shooed her back to bed. Although Beca knew the meaning of what a divorce was, she didn't really think about how her parents splitting would make her feel. She didn't think it would hurt her so much.

The next day her mom had kicked her dad out.

 

Two years after this, and both Beca and Jade still have yet to see their dad. It sucked. Sucked knowing how little they meant to him. That was until a letter addressed to the two of them arrived at their door one morning. Beca opened it, and inside was a handwritten letter from her dad. It stated that he now lives in Atlanta, needing the fresh new start. He apologises, for hurting her mom, for breaking up their family. He goes on to speak of his new girlfriend Sheila, about how meeting her made him realise he couldn't be with her mom any more. He said he was in love. He says how he wants both Jade and Beca to live with them, that Atlanta has great schools and colleges. He says they'll hear from him soon. He signed it off with 'I love you', making Beca laugh bitterly. She shows Jade, it was only right. She laughs even more bitterly, putting the letter in the trash, a muttered "Fuck Sheila" falling from her mouth. Beca agreed. Where was the apology for hurting his daughters?

A couple of months later and Beca finds out what her dad meant by hearing from him soon. A lawyer shows up at their door, serving papers to their mother. Her dad was suing for full custody of his daughters. Beca panicked, she didn't want to move. She could see the same emotions running through Jade face as well. A few weeks later and they're sitting in court. Beca finally sees her dad for the first time in more than two years. He has a beard now. Gross. After running through both the arguments, they call both Beca and Jade to the stand, and asked their opinion. Beca says she doesn't want to leave her mom. Jade says she doesn't even now him that well. They both discuss how he never cared about their dreams, about how they haven’t even seen him since he left. 

Her Mom won, it was an easy win, especially after their statements. Her dad looked crestfallen at the news, gripping at that bitch Sheila’s shoulders. Beca didn't care. 

Beca went to every one of her sisters plays, recitals, musicals, games. She was seriously talented, and Beca was more than proud of her. Jade was quite popular in their high school, being captain of the basketball team had it's perks. Although her dream was dancing, Jade thoroughly enjoyed sports, having lead her team to victory every year in high school. She was very fit, having a pair of abs to die for. She also has won many high titles for her dance club, even representing the US in the worlds, where she won for solo and duet. Beca went to everything. Jade also supports Beca in her dream of making music, having bought some of the equipment she needed for her birthday and Christmas. 

Jade was Becas best friend, and was a rock during their parents separation. Even though it affected her too, Jade would hold her older sister as she cried. She would bring her home her favourite ice cream, would tickle or dance silly (mainly when they were kids) just to see her smile or laugh. She was probably the strongest person Beca knew, she cant remember the last time she comforted the younger Mitchell. Although Jade would disagree, Beca felt it was more one sided, feeling really guilty for the fact. However Jade would just remind her of her older sisters undying support for her dreams, who made her support posters for her games, who would braid her hair before every game or performance, who would make her mixes so she could test her dance abilities through adapting and making up new choreography. 

Beca had also come out very early, and to her sister firstly. Well, Beca counts it as when she came out to her anyway. Beca was 14 years old and crushing hard on a girl from theatre club (yeah yeah laugh it up), and decided to share this knowledge with her sister. Jade had been stunned, still not realising at 12 years old that girls could kiss other girls. Beca had just laughed, saying that she was a girl, Sarah was a girl, and she definitely wanted to kiss Sarah. She never did though, much to Jade disappointment. 

When Jade began high school, they had more 'girl-talk', much to Becas annoyance. Jade was very nosey, especially about her sisters love life. Beca had a girlfriend at the time, who had yet to meet her younger sister. Jade wouldn't stop annoying Beca, asking why she wasn't being introduced to her yet, that it had been months. Becas only response was to say that she was her favourite person, so only the love of her life would ever get to meet her. Jades only response was a dramatic huff and eye roll. 

When Beca was 17, things were pretty normal. She couldn't wait to graduate so she could move to LA to pursue her dream. She knew she could study music in college, but felt what she could do didn't really require a degree. Her mom supported her, as usual, and her sister requested she find a two bedroom apartment, that she was totally coming up all the time to stay. Her dad didn't know about it. He calls every week, has since he lost the court case. At first both Jade and Beca ignored the calls, too angry at the stunt he pulled. After awhile they softened just a bit, and began talking to him weekly. Becas calls where always longer than Jades. He was married again, he invited them both to be at the wedding, they both declined. They barely had any relationship with him at this point, although they don't think they ever have. 

He had come to visit the two of them, to talk about their future. Beca was dreading, knowing how important college was to him. Too important. Their mom made sure not to be home when he came, still refusing to be in the same room as him. After sitting down, the three of them drinking their coffee, Beca decided to tell her dad her plans. He was angry, disappointed, trying to lecture Beca. It made her angry, who was he to judge her life? a life he's barely been in the passed 6 years? ever really?. She shouted at him, telling him to leave, that she didn't need his opinion. Her dad stood, shouting that he was her father and had a right to express concern. Beca lost it then.

"Oh you remember you've got kids? You have no right. You don't get a say. Get the fuck out." 

Those were Beca's last words to her dad until graduation. He almost began to speak again, before Jade piped up, telling him to leave, before wrapping her arms around Beca. The day before graduation, Beca called her dad, telling him not to come, that she didn't want to see him, hanging up before he could respond. He had texted the week before saying that he was going to bring Sheila with him to the graduation, so she could meet his kids. After talking it through with her mom and sister, she agreed she would just rather him not be there at all. She didn't want to meet Sheila. She barely wanted to see her dad. He texted her not too long after the call, asking if she was sure, to which she quickly responds that she was. 

Her dad came up after her graduation to speak to her alone. He brought up college more gently this time, saying there's a spot for her at his college if she wanted it. She didn't, but this time actually spoke to her dad about her dreams. He still didn't agree, but offered to fund her move to LA if she attended at least one year of college, for the experience. Beca initially scoffed, before finally agreeing, the offer of L.A was too enticing. She had to admit, the look on her dads face was priceless. He had hugged her, and Beca let him.

Flash forward to the day before she was due to leave, Beca found herself emotional. She had spent the day with her mom and sister, all going to their favourite ice cream parlour before relaxing in the little café they loved so much. Jade had bought her a new pair of beats, having saved up the money she made working at the local cinema. Beca had been really surprised, telling her sister it was too much. Jade only shrugged casually, saying that it was nothing, clearing her throat as if to get rid of the emotion that covered her words. She was too much like Beca sometimes. Her mom had bought her a new laptop, saying it was supposed to be the best for music mixing (where she found that out, Beca would never know). She accepted the gifts with tears in her eyes, she was really gonna miss those two. Jade spent the night in Becas bed, it was rare to happen any more, but Beca allowed it, she secretly needed it too. 

After a teary goodbye Beca found herself in Atlanta, with the promise of weekly Skype calls to Jade, joking that her little sister was a lot more needy than she let on. She ignored her dads request to pick her up from the airport, taking a cab straight to the campus. After reluctantly handing over a 30$ bill, she regretted not just getting the lift, not realising just how far away the damn campus was. After settling into her new room, she takes out her phone to snap a few photos of the room and sending them to her sister, and sends a text to her mom to let her know she’s here safe. She remembers the RA telling her about some activities fair in the main grounds for freshman’s and decides to check it out. 

And the rest is all history.

 

*Two years later*

It's two weeks after herself and Chloe officially get together and Beca couldn't be happier. Making Chloe smile and laugh is one of Becas favourite things to do. After dropping Chloe off for her appointment with her new therapist (it's really been helping), Beca drives back to the Bella house. After entering and shouting a quick greeting to the girls she knows are scattered around the house, she makes her way to her and Chloes room. Sitting at her desk, Beca starts up her laptop, opening up Skype once she's logged in. Opening up her most frequent (and favourite) user, she sends a quick message, requesting to Skype. After a few moments of waiting, a call from that very same person came through, and Beca accepts it with a grin. After saying their greetings, Beca takes a deep breathe before speaking. 

"So sis, how'd you feel about meeting my girl Chloe?" 

Excited squeals was her sisters only response.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment any ideas you'd like for this series! thank you


End file.
